


look only at the me in front of you

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: (baby!) be my baby! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I still don't know, I'm not sure how I feel about this, M/M, cheol is mentioned, i think, minghao is mentioned once, super minor soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: All Soonyoung wanted was to spend the days with Jihoon in his private recording studio. Wonwoo decided he wanted to make it difficult by sulking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: I personally don't think you need to read the previous one, but it might make more sense if you do. So if this is the first part you're reading, try the other one first!

“Get off.”

 

“No.”

 

“Wonwoo, get off!”

 

“Don't wanna.”

 

“Wonwoo, I. Can't. BREATHE!!” Soonyoung pushed with all his might, forcing Wonwoo off of his lap and onto the floor. Wonwoo sprawled, just succumbing to his fate. The floor was covered in rug, so it was soft anyway.

 

Soonyoung heaved, glaring darkly at Wonwoo. Wonwoo’s limbs were spread out, forming a really huge star. They were inside Jihoon’s booth. All Soonyoung wanted was to spend the free day with Jihoon, but when he was about to leave the dorm, Wonwoo followed like a shadow. Literally.

 

His hair was kept down and messy, hidden by a cap, half of his face was covered with a black facemask, he wore his black hoodie, and some jeans. He walked behind Soonyoung silently, that Soonyoung didn’t quite bother when Mingyu called out for Wonwoo as he left.

 

Jihoon opened the door to find Wonwoo lying on the floor, and Soonyoung rubbing his forehead. He raised a brow at Soonyoung and stepped over Wonwoo’s arm, making his way to his seat in front of the computer. Soonyoung tentatively kicked Wonwoo’s side, nudging him to flip over. When Wonwoo didn’t budge, Soonyoung warily moved closer to Jihoon.

 

“What’s your problem, Jeon,” Jihoon said, patiently waiting for the computer to start up. Once he pressed the button, he turned around to face Wonwoo on the ground. Soonyoung moved his chair closer to Jihoon and leaned his chin onto his head, as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon.

 

“He’s sulking, don’t mind him,” Soonyoung answered, turning Jihoon’s chair around so that Jihoon faced the computer again. Jihoon blinked twice before he shrugged and opened a music file he needed to check.

 

Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo by the biceps and pulled him up and dumped him onto the small couch. “Seriously, we’re here to practice.”

 

Wonwoo opened a judgemental eye at Soonyoung. “You’re here to spend time with Jihoon.”

 

The music blasted loudly through the speakers. It was almost as loud as a concert, but it was too loud for a small room. Jihoon lowered the volume, frazzled at the sudden ringing in his ears. He slapped the spacebar of the computer, too. Soonyoung and Wonwoo opened an eye, and lowered their hands from their ears. Wonwoo shook his head to stop the ringing. Soonyoung stuck a finger in and tried to clean it.

 

Jihoon mumbled apologies, his face pink to the tips of his ears. The volume was kept low. The vibration echoed inside. There was still a soft ringing in their ears. Jihoon was just a bit scared to raise the volume.

 

“God, ow,” Wonwoo hissed, feeling dizzy because he was still shaking his head to remove the ringing. “Geez, it’s not like it’s a secret, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon glared at Wonwoo. His hand was still on the volume knob as he cautiously twisted it to raise the volume. He pressed the spacebar carefully, and the melody began to play. The three of them flinched and stiffened as soon as the first note played, but gradually they relaxed when the volume wasn’t as painful.

 

The mouse’s resounding clicks echoed back, off beat with the music that was playing, but Jihoon’s face turned serious, and his eyes seemed both concentrated and glazed at the same time. Jihoon never joked about having the best focus in Seventeen.

 

“Still doesn’t disregard the fact that you’re here to practice,” Soonyoung said as-a-matter-of-factly, plumping his ass down on the chair beside Jihoon again. Wonwoo leaned, his elbows on his knees as he buried his face in his hands. Soonyoung and Jihoon kept quiet, but Soonyoung was leaning his weight onto Jihoon, and rubbing soothing circles on his back. It kept him calm.

 

Just when Wonwoo looked like he was going to share what was bothering him, Wonwoo sighed and stood. He clapped his hands together and opened his mouth to say something, before Jihoon interrupted him.

 

“You need to listen to the demo first.”

 

“Right,” Wonwoo said, swinging his arms back and forth, balancing his weight from his toes to the balls of his feet. “I knew that. I was just stretching.”

 

Soonyoung snorted, and earned a glare from Wonwoo. Jihoon rolled his eyes and played the song anyway.

 

*

 

“Seriously,” Soonyoung said, a few hours later. They went to a restaurant nearby after being kicked out by Jihoon, telling them he needed quiet _for the love of god_. Soonyoung gave a small smile and a soft thanks to the waitress for delivering their food before turning back to Wonwoo. “You’ve been acting all clingy since the sports championships.”

 

Wonwoo sighed deeply. He pinched the bridge of his nose from under his glasses. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and started blowing his ramen. “I don’t know, I just feel irritable lately.”

 

“You couldn’t even read without fidgeting and that was a bit worrying.” Soonyoung slurped a handful. “You even ignored Mingyu when he called out to you.”

 

“I always ignore Mingyu when he calls out to me.”

 

“You eventually cater to his needs,” Soonyoung commented nonchalantly, until his brows twitched and a sudden realization dawned unto him. He was the one who sighed deeply this time, one elbow propped on the table. He leaned his head against the palm of his hand and shook his head.

 

“Oh, Jeon, Jeon, Jeon, Jeon, Jeon, Jeon, Jeon,” Soonyoung said at the same time as his head shaking. Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung despite having half a handful of noodles in his mouth. As soon as he slurped the final strand, he chewed as he kept his glare at Soonyoung.

 

“You’ll get indigestion.” There was a knowing smirk on Soonyoung’s face, but he just ate. “C’mon, we need to bring Jihoonie food.”

 

“I swear, Kwon,” Wonwoo began.

 

“You’re not gonna get anywhere sulking, Jeon.” Soonyoung said, raising the bowl to his face to finish the last drop of soup. “So he spoke to a different Jeon, you spoke to a different Kim.”

 

Wonwoo’s face turned pink quickly, irritated that Soonyoung was pretty quick to figure it out. He stood, slamming his chopsticks on the table, and walked out.

 

“Yah!” Soonyoung called out, panicked. “Yah, I need to get Jihoon’s-- pay for your own bowl!”

 

*

 

Eventually, Soonyoung let Wonwoo hide behind him when avoiding Mingyu. At some point, Wonwoo figured, he should at least _thank_ Soonyoung, but Soonyoung would tease him when they’re alone in the recording booth while waiting for Jihoon to arrive so the bastard doesn’t deserve such praise.

 

It’s been a few days when he saw Mingyu wrapped around Minghao’s waist in the living room. It’s also been a few days since he snorted when Mingyu fell on the floor and answered that he was checking how clean it was.

 

He’s alone with Soonyoung again, this time in the dance practice room where Soonyoung wanted to think of some dance moves. Wonwoo sat at the corner, curled into himself. He’s avoided Mingyu successfully and he’s practically sang himself hoarse from practicing with Jihoon. He knew Mingyu gave him a kicked puppy look every time he hid behind Soonyoung, or called Soonyoung for something.

 

“Aren’t you done sulking yet?” Soonyoung asked, reaching for a towel from the bag beside Wonwoo. Wonwoo handed it over with a disgruntled face.

 

“Who says I’m sulking?”

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, barely containing the need to throw the towel at Wonwoo. “You’ve been avoiding and ignoring Mingyu for weeks, you’re barely in the same room.”

 

“...hasn’t been that long,” Wonwoo reasoned, but knew it was ineffective. He ran out when Mingyu and Soonyoung stared at him for laughing at Mingyu. Just the thought of it made him flush.

 

“Cheollie-hyung even cornered you a few days ago, I saw,” Soonyoung said, remembering that time. But Wonwoo was slick when necessary, and he was still able to avoid Mingyu, and even Seungcheol. (Slick might be an overrated word. Lucky, it seemed more like.)

 

Wonwoo curled further into himself, embarrassed that it came to that. He actually thought he’d stop feeling irritated whenever he saw Mingyu’s face after a few weeks. But the shame crawled up his throat, and it felt embarrassing to talk to Mingyu. He also knew that he’d lash out unwittingly because he had to be real. He was jealous of another Jeon.

 

(It wasn’t even Jeongguk’s fault. Mingyu was friendly, and Wonwoo understood that Jeongguk needed more friends outside his group.)

 

“I mean I’m sure you miss him, don’t you?” Soonyoung asked, sitting on the other side of his bag. Wonwoo leaned onto his propped arm and sighed.

 

“Let me know how long you’re gonna keep this up though,” Soonyoung said, throwing the towel back onto the bag. Wonwoo inched away from the bag with a disgusted face. He kicked the bag away from him. Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “I seriously want to spend a day with just Jihoon.”

 

“Don’t do anything in the recording booth, you ass!”

 

“I WASN’T GOING TO!”

 

*

 

Wonwoo caressed his throat after trying to hit a note. It was idiotic of him not to bring water when he knew he was going to practice singing. Soonyoung kicked him out of Jihoon’s private room, mostly at the threat that Mingyu was going to arrive to practice his own lines.

 

Sighing, Wonwoo tapped the pencil on the small table situated beside the keyboard. He wrote notes, biting the tip of the pencil, scrunched his brows, frowned, before he erased his previous notes and began again.

 

He thumped his forehead onto his arm. A little walk might give him some fresher ideas, and his throat was too dry to start singing again anyway.

 

When he opened the door, an arm with a black plastic bag was shoved under his nose. He blinked in surprise, and followed the arm. Mingyu stood, eyes avoiding his, and his face pink to the tip of his ears. He was also rambling.

 

“HYUNG, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, you were tired, I didn't want to disturb you, and Jeongguk wanted to talk, and I got carried away, and I thought you wanted to rest so I left you with Soonyoung hyung, I didn't mean to leave you alone, I just thought you wanted to sleep before you ran, and--”

 

Wonwoo smiled at the plastic bag. He held it with both hands, feeling the bottles of water inside and a few packets of what Wonwoo could only hope was a snack. He took it from Mingyu’s hand, and turned back around.

 

“Hyu--”

 

“Get inside. It's too noisy out in the hall.”

 

Well, what’dya know. Wonwoo missed that smile after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This continues to be a self-indulgent fic, especially since it became a series and there will be 2 more fics, focusing more on the soonhoon. If you didn't think this was bound to happen... then surprise? Hahahah.
> 
> title by news (jpop)
> 
>  
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from a few performances, interviews and a whole fuck-ton of fanfiction. ~~which may or may not be a good basis for characterization...~~ So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not English-picked, so please forgive grammatical errors and extreme wrong use of tenses.
> 
> [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho) (if y'all confused or smth)


End file.
